Electronic devices such as computers, servers and televisions, among others, employ one or more electrical power conversion circuits to convert one form of electrical energy to another. The efficiency of this conversion is critical to avoid wasted energy and reduce waste heat generation. An example of a circuit topology that requires high frequency switching is a half bridge converter. New components with higher speed and efficiency are needed for converter circuits to meet the needs of new electronic devices. In addition, power transistors that can switch extremely fast are needed to enable frequency to increase without loss of efficiency. High frequency switching will reduce the size and cost of power electronic systems. However, conventional devices rely on drivers that are external to chip, and usually also to the package that houses the power transistor. In addition, the routing of interconnect on chip is inefficient, resulting in a gate resistance that is usually in the range of 1-10 ohms, which limits the switching speed and efficiency. GaN technology enables power transistors to be designed that are much smaller than conventional silicon devices, and capacitance can be reduced by 10-20 times. Because of this, GaN devices switch extremely fast, which can be hard to control with conventional gate drive circuits. It is essential to reduce the impedance between the driver and the power transistor as low as possible to enable good control of the switching operation.